


Damaged.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You meet Daryl in the line up with Negan and get more than you bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hurry the fuck up Negan.” You muttered whilst pacing inside the RV. You were bored and sick of this shit, he was about to beat someone to death for killing a lot of his men. He had the group lined up kneeling on the floor, doing his typical Negan showman shit. You had been with the saviours since the start, you weren’t one of his wives, he respected you too much for that. No, you were his right hand woman. Crazy, fierce and loyal. He knew he could count on you and all the men were equally as scared of you as they were Negan. You and Negan didn’t always agree though, he liked to create a spectacle, whereas you just liked to get things done.

You sighed again before barging out of the RV, all eyes falling on you.  
“Holy shit Negan, could you hurry the fuck up?! I got better shit to do!” You yelled. Negan glared at you for interrupting him.   
“Are you fucking kidding y/n? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?!” He growled at you.  
You looked around and noticed a woman clutching her stomach and looking incredibly unwell. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she was pregnant.  
“For fuck sake, who the fuck got her to kneel?” You shouted pointing at her. “Who knocked you up?” You asked her, deadly serious.  
“I’m her husband.” An Asian man said.   
“You, take her to the Hilltop and get medical help.” He looked at you shocked so you glared at him until he got Maggie and got into a car.  
“Y/n…” Negan said, irritation clear in his voice.  
“Don’t ‘y/n’ me, what the fuck are you thinking?!” He sighed at you and turned back to the group. You glanced to them again before you noticed the man who was shot.   
“Who the fuck shot this guy?! What part of unharmed don’t you fucking get?!” You were getting beyond pissed now. These men were fucking useless. All week you had been cleaning up their messes and you were sick of their shit. So when Dwight said it was him you snapped, you stormed over and punched him, knocking him off his feet.  
“Listen to the fucking orders next time!”

You stormed back to the group, sick of the shit show that had been your night. Negan could tell you were going to hijack the night and didn’t want to argue with you, he was also pissed off by how fast the night was going down hill. He patted your shoulder, a gesture you came to know as the ‘calm the fuck down’ gesture, and you took a deep breath.  
“Right, listen up assholes.” All the group’s eyes fell on you. “Here’s what’s going to happen, consider this as a warning, we WILL be coming for half your shit tomorrow, we are offering you a chance by not killing one of you tonight. Consider yourselves real fucking lucky. ” You crouched in front of the leader but kept your voice loud for everyone to hear. “But I fucking swear, if any of you so much as think of trying something, _I’ll rip your fucking insides out and feed them to the boy._ ” You spat menacingly, nodding towards the one eyed boy. Rick nodded his head, his face still in shock.

“T-thank you.” He said looking at you. Negan laughed behind you.  
“Don’t fucking thank her yet, bitch is crazier than me!” He chuckled.   
“You come with me.” You said grabbing the man who had been shot. You helped him up and walk over to the RV. He sat down and you grabbed your bag, getting your first aid stuff out. You started cleaning his wound, ready to stitch up. He winced as you cleaned it. You were about to start stitching when he looked at you with wide eyes.  
“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. I’ve done it plenty of times.” You said softly.  
“Ya a nurse or somethin’?” You couldn’t help the dark chuckle that escaped your lips.  
‘No, my daddy liked the beat the shit out of me, and when I got older he decided he liked using a knife rather than his fists.” You said bitterly. Daryl looked up, feeling guilty for making you remember.   
“Your men killed my brother you know? When you killed our men, my brother was one of them.” You said sadly, still stitching.   
“He was a good fucking man, got me away from my dad before I ended up dead.” A tear fell and you wiped it furiously. Daryl felt like shit. They were no better than the saviours, killing people, people that had family.  
“M’sorry.” He said looking up at you.  
“No you’re not. No ones sorry anymore. We are all doing what we need to survive. This world has turned us _all_ into monsters, some of us just admit it. Negan might be an asshole, but at least he doesn’t pretend to be a good guy.” Your words hit Daryl hard. They were all guilty, all murderers, all had blood on their hands. There were no good people left. You finished stitching him up.  
“All done.” You said, giving him a weak smile. He smiled back at you, his blue eyes making butterflies dance around in your stomach. _Stupid fucking butterflies._

Negan came in the RV smiling.  
“Still playing nurse?” He smirked, gesturing to you and Daryl.  
“Hey its not my fault Dwight can’t listen to orders. And he just had to shoot the attractive one too.” You said, raising your eyebrows at Negan. Daryl looked up at you, a ghost of a smirk on his face at your words.  
“Baby, if you wanna get fucking laid so bad, all you gotta do is sit on my dick!” Negan said with an amused look on his face.  
“I’d rather scoop out my own eyes and eat them.” You said sweetly. “I know where you’ve been.”   
“Right, you can go now.” You smiled to Daryl. He got up and left the RV.  
“You wanna fuck him.” Negan smirked. You punched his arm and laughed.  
“A girl can dream.” You said with a wink.

It had been just over a week since that night. Negan was going back to Alexandria today to collect more stuff, you wanted to come with him as you’d got alot of baby supplies and food from a run you went on, and you remembered that Rick had a daughter. You wanted to make sure he got it. As you got out of the car you were greeted by Rick, Carl and Daryl. They weren’t expecting you to come but they all smiled, remembering that you were the reason no one died that night and Maggie and the baby were ok. You grabbed the boxes from the back and put them next to Rick, there was about 4 boxes just full of baby stuff. The three of them looked at you stunned.

What’s this?” Rick asked confused.  
“Well Rick, I thought it was kind of obvious, its baby stuff.” You said highly amused. You caught Daryl smirking at your comment.  
“No I know, but I mean…. why?” Before you could answer, Dwight answered.  
“She has a soft spot for babies since her own died.”  
Your head snapped up looking at that stupid asshole. Negan grabbed him by the shirt, practically growling at him.  
“Talk about Lucy again, I’ll cut your fucking dick off and make you eat it.” He seethed, throwing Dwight at the car. Negan knew how much talking about her hurt you and he was always protective of you.

You took a deep breath, trying to push out the memories, determined not to cry. You could feel curious eyes on you but you couldn’t look.   
“I um…” You cleared your throat. “I need to go kill something.” You said to Negan, he nodded understanding what you needed to do. You unsheathed your machete, and twirled it as you walked out the gate. You needed a release, walking around hacking up the walkers as you went. Each one made you feel a little better. You came across a small herd and smiled, it was just what you needed. When you were done you felt better, the pain and grief dulled down again. You had to switch off to survive or the pain would kill you. You returned to Alexandria and they were still stood around the car, Negan looked ready to leave. Rick and Daryl looked at you shocked, you almost forgot you were absolutely covered in walker blood and had a smile on your face, you must have looked insane.

“Theres the crazy bitch I love.” Negan smiled. “Listen, I gotta go to the fucking Hilltop, take care of some shit, you ok to stay here? Might end up being until tomorrow.” You nodded at him, you didn’t mind the people here. They were nice, and Daryl was nice to look at.   
Negan gave you a quick hug and left and Rick let you shower giving you some clean clothes. He invited you to dinner, and when you were done you could see Rosita glaring at you, she had been doing it all night and it was pissing you off.  
“Got something you want to say?” You asked smirking at her. Everyone looked at you.  
“Why the fuck is she here, having dinner with us. She’s one of _them._ ” She spat at Rick.   
“Hey, shut up! She’s the reason why we all survived that night, she patched me up, helped Maggie, and came here today with a bunch of shit for ass kicker. She ain’t have to do that shit.” Daryl said, you smiled at him grateful for his defense.  
“I’m gonna get some air.” You said as you slid out from the table and left the house.

You stood, leaning against the porch railing. You heard someone come out and looked to find Daryl, he came over lighting a cigarette. You both enjoyed the silence for a while.  
“What happened to yer kid?” He asked, cringing at how blunt it came out. He didn’t really mean to mention it but it had been on his mind.   
“Sorry, you ain’t have to tell me shit.” He said quickly. You looked at him and gave him a sad smile.  
“Its fine….She was called Lucy, she had just turned one when the world went to shit. I was picking her up from her dad’s, we weren’t together, she was kind of an accident.” You smiled remembering, she was such an amazing little girl.  
“I had heard all of the reports of weird shit, people eating each other, I wanted to get her and keep her safe with me. I knocked but he didn’t answer, and then I heard it…” You gripped the railing making your knuckles turn white. “She screamed, a fucking awful scream….I ran in and Jake had…He had turned, and was fucking eating her.” A muffled sob escaped your lips as you tried your hardest to keep it together. Daryl reached out and held your hand, he was never good at this kind of stuff but your story broke his heart and he wanted to help you. You appreciated his comfort and leaned your head on his shoulder.

“How’s your shoulder?” You asked, suddenly remembering. You moved your head so you didn’t hurt him and looked at him. He turned to face you.  
“Alot better, thanks.” He smiled. “And thanks for punchin’ the asshole who shot me.” He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Don’t mention it, can’t have Dwight shooting all the attractive guys.” You laughed, Daryl chuckled at you and raised his eyebrows.  
“That’s the second time ya called me attractive.” He smirked.  
“I doubt it will be the last either.” You smiled. “Because in case you haven’t noticed, you’re really fucking attractive.” You nudged his arm playfully. You saw him blush and you thought he was sweet.  
“Ya ain’t so bad either.” He nudged you back with a smile. You leant over so your lips were next to his ear, he tensed up slightly at the closeness.  
“Why don’t you show me my room?” You whispered seductively. You looked at him and he bit his lip before smirking and pulling you by your hand to the next house. He took you to an unoccupied room and as soon as he shut the door you kissed him. The kiss was forceful, you wanted him, you needed to feel something _good._

His hand went to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. He backed you up to the bed, not breaking the contact. He pushed you on the bed and pulled your boots off and then removed his own. He climbed on top of you, kissing and biting your neck, making you moan. You could feel his hardness digging into your hip and it got you so turned on. He started kissing lower, he lifted your top up to kiss your stomach, but took a sharp intake of breathe. _Fuck, the scars._ You quickly pushed him off, sitting up and pulling your top back down to cover them. Of course he wouldn’t want you now, you were _damaged._

“Hey, its fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He said softly. He was cursing his reaction, knowing how ashamed of his own scars he was, he didn’t want you to feel that way around him. You couldn’t look at him, you were so embarrassed.  
“That what yer dad did?” He asked, a slight edge to his voice. The thought of someone hurting you like that made him angry.  
“Yeah, got some on my back too.” You still wouldn’t look at him. He put his hand on your face, making you look at him.  
“Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of. Yer still beautiful.” He said softly. You smiled slightly but still felt embarrassed. He could tell how you were feeling so he stood up, removing his top. He turned around to show you his own scars. Your heart hurt at the thought of someone hurting him. You stood up and let your fingers gently brush his scars. He flinched at first but then relaxed, loving the feeling of your soft hands.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He turned around to face you, and wrapped his arms around you. You smiled at him, feeling better. You were both damaged, not just you.  
He leant in and kissed you again, pushing you back down onto the bed. The kiss got heated again and you sat up, removing your top. He moved down and started to kiss your scars lovingly. The feeling of his lips on your skin drove you wild. You took your bra off, making Daryl look at your breasts. A low growl came from is throat as he latched on to one of your nipples. He started sucking and biting and you couldn’t help but moan. You grabbed his belt and removed it, helping him remove his pants. He wasn’t wearing any boxers so his hard dick sprung free. You couldn’t help but stare at it, the size was impressive. Daryl removed your pants and panties, then leant over, grabbing a condom from the drawer out of the bedside table. He put it on then started to kiss you whilst rubbing his tip at your entrance, making sure to brush your clit. You started squirming, needing to feel him inside you. He smiled into the kiss, loving your reaction to his teasing. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, earning a loud moan from you.

He started thrusting, groaning as he did at how good you felt.  
“Fuck, ya feel so good.” He moaned into your ear. Your moans got louder as you felt the pleasure building up. He rested his forehead on yours, and grabbed your hands, lacing his fingers with yours. It felt so intimate, being close to him like this. It didn’t feel like just sex. You were trying your hardest not to cum, he could tell you were holding back.  
“Cum for me y/n.” He whispered. He could feel your walls tighten around him as you moaned his name. You’d never felt pleasure like this, it was amazing. He came with you, moaning and swearing.   
He stayed there for a few minutes, staring at you smiling. He kissed your lips softly, then your nose, both cheeks and your head. You giggled at him, making his smile wider. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before getting into bed with you. You lay on his chest and he wrapped his arm tightly around you, playing with your hair with his other hand.

“I don’t want ya to leave.” He said sadly before kissing your head.  
“I don’t think I’d be welcome here.” You sighed, remembering Rosita’s outburst at dinner.  
“Fuck Rosita! I want ya here, I want ya with me.” He moved onto his side so he was facing you, pushing your hair out of your face.  
“I don’t care what everyone else thinks. I need ya here.” He said softly smiling at you. You smiled back and kissed him gently.  
“You need me?” You asked raising your eyebrows.  
“Cant have my girl living with a bunch of assholes.” He smirked, making you laugh.  
“Your girl? I like the sound of that.” You smiled as he cupped your cheek and kissed you.  
“Ya all mine.” He whispered as he started to kiss your neck. You nodded at him, squirming at the feel of his mouth on your skin.  
“Ready for round two?” He asked nipping your neck. You moaned and he took that as yes. He climbed on top of you and you spent the rest of the night in pure bliss.

 


	2. Damaged part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Daryl starts to be extra protective of you, causing some tension

 

You’d been in Alexandria for about a month now, you were staying in the same house as Daryl. You had a separate room but you slept in his bed every night. When you first told Negan you were staying he didn’t like it, but then he saw how happy Daryl made you, and he learnt to accept it. Of course he gave Daryl the brotherly speech of _‘if you break her heart, I’ll break your face’,_ but that was to be expected. Because you were there Negan had decided to take less stuff from Alexandria too and was alot easier on them for your sake.

Things had been great at first, but the past week Daryl had started little arguments about you going out and doing things with Negan. He wasn’t happy that you were with the saviours, even less happy that you were Negans right hand woman. He was worried about your safety, he knew what ever you’d be doing would be risky and he was scared you wouldn’t come home to him. You hated being told what to do, and that’s what Daryl was doing. He couldn’t deal with his emotions so he just got angry and told you that you had to stay. At first you humoured him, not wanting to argue and upset him, but now it was wearing you down. Today you were supposed to be going with Negan to deal with a new group of people. You rolled out of bed and started getting dressed, when Daryl turned over watching you.

“What ya doin’? He asked, his voice deep from sleep. You rolled your eyes, you’d already told him and didn’t want to deal with another argument.  
“Me and Negan have some stuff to deal with, I told you yesterday.”  
“I don’t want ya goin’. Just get back in bed with me?” He pleaded.  
“No Daryl, I have to go. Just drop it please.” You sighed as you finished getting dressed. He got out of bed and stood towering over you.  
“Look, it ain’t safe out there with them. Ya know this. I don’t want my woman puttin’ herself in danger like that. You ain’t goin’!” He yelled.  
“Just because I’m with you doesn’t mean I’m going to change. This is who I am Daryl, you need to get used to it.” You said as you stormed off. Daryl punched the wall in rage and kicked the chair over. He hated that you wouldn’t listen to him.

You arrived back at night time, you hoped Daryl had cooled off by now. You had missed him when you were gone and you just wanted to be next to him. As you walked up the porch, you saw Daryl sitting there.  
“Hey.” You smiled at him. He just glared at you, obviously still mad at you.  
“You know what Daryl, this isn’t fair, I don’t stop you going out on runs and stuff. I never tell you what to do. You don’t have the right to tell me not to go.” You snapped.  
“I don’t have the right?! Yer mine!” He shouted as he stood up.   
“You don’t own me Daryl!” You said, shocked at his out burst. You stormed into the house and to your room, you didn’t want to stay with Daryl when he was like this. You got ready for bed and lay down in the dark.

After about half an hour you heard the door creak open and then felt a weight on the bed. You jumped when you felt Daryl wrap his arms around you, his chest to your back. You wanted to stay mad at him, but you really cared about him. You hadn’t mentioned that four letter word yet but you knew you loved him.  
“M’sorry…I just…I get scared. Yer my woman and how can I protect ya if I ain’t there? The thought of ya not comin’ back to me scares me more than anythin’. I ain’t good at this shit, I don’t know how to deal with these feelin’s I have. I just wanna keep ya safe and I can’t do that when ya ain’t here.” He said softly.   
“I get that baby, I do, but you just had to talk to me. Shouting at me and telling me what to do won’t help.” You said as you turned over to face him. His eyes were puffy and red.  
“Have you been crying?” You asked shocked. You stroked his cheek and he leant into your hand.  
“I just don’t wanna lose ya. And I’ve been sucha idiot treatin’ ya this way. You deserve better than this.” He said sadly.  
“But see, now we’re talking about it, like adults.” You smirked. He let out a small laugh and looked at you.  
“Listen, I get that you’re worried, I do. I feel the same about you. Whenever you leave these walls without me, I feel like part of me is missing. But we can’t just keep arguing about this shit. So how about, I’ll only go if I need to, and you can come with me?” You offered.  
“You’d let me?” He asked sweetly. You couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“Of course. I am your woman after all.” You smirked.

He leant in and kissed you, pushing you on your back. He hovered over you as he deepened the kiss. He started kissing down your neck and nipping you, and you couldn’t help but moan.   
“You like that baby?” He whispered in a husky voice. You just bit your lip and nodded at him.  
He pulled your tank off revealing your breasts, he started to palm them and rub your nipples. You felt his hardness through his boxers and you pushed up against it, earning a growl from him. He hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them off, then removed his own boxers. He kissed down your stomach getting lower and lower, teasing you by kissing your thighs but not quite where you wanted him.   
“S’wrong baby?” He smirked in between kisses as you started squirming.  
“Daryl please.” You begged.  
His kisses got closer and closer and then he kissed your clit. Then he started to slowly lick and suck it, making you moan and arch your back. Then he inserted a finger and you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer.  
“Baby I’m gonna cum.” You gasped. He sucked your clit harder and inserted another finger, making you come undone, shaking and moaning. He crawled back up to you and sucked his fingers clean, keeping eye contact as he did. You let out a slight whimper at the sight, you needed him so bad.

“Mmm, ya taste so good baby.” He said as he leant in and kissed you, you could taste your own juices on him. You bit his lip as he pulled away, making him growl. You pushed him so he was on his back and kissed his neck and down his toned chest and stomach, earning soft moans from him. You pulled down his boxers and kissed his hard tip softly, he hissed and thrust upwards. You took him in your mouth, twirling your tongue around him. You started bobbing your head up and down, taking him all the way to the back of your throat. He grabbed a fist full of hair as his moans got louder. He suddenly yanked you up, making his dick pop out of your mouth.   
“Get on, now.” He growled, making you smirk. You grabbed a condom from the drawer on put it on him, then slowly lowered yourself onto him, earning loud moans from you both. You sat there for a second adjusting to his size, then you started riding him. He gripped your hips so hard it would probably leave marks, and started to meet your thrusts, making him go deeper. You started to play with your own breasts, making him moan at the sight.  
“Baby I ain’t gonna last much longer.” He rasped. He started rubbing your clit with his thumb and you couldn’t hold on any longer. You came as you called him name, making him cum too, bucking his hips and muttering curse words.  
He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into an embrace as you both came down from your highs.  
“I love ya.” He said, shocking you. Your head snapped up, looking into his eyes, and he smiled at you.  
“I love you too.” You smiled as you kissed him.  
You got up and he disposed of the condom, then you both got in bed. He wrapped his arms around you as you lay your head on his chest. And as you listened to his heartbeat, you fell asleep.

 


End file.
